Soldier
Soldiers were professional fighters of the Empire. During the Corrino Empire, the most common Soldiers were the House Troopers of the individual Great Houses and the Sardaukar who were loyal to the Padishah Emperor personally. Other notable troops were free tribal militias and Mercenaries. During the Atreides Empire, the Houses Major were stripped of their power and replaced by Emperor Paul Atreides Jihadi Warriors and later his son Leto Atreides II Fish Speakers. After the God-Emperor's apparent death the individual remaining factions of the empire, as well as the Lost Ones from Scattering, rose new military units on their own. Troop Types mentioned: *Assassins *Atreides Elite - a small troop trained by House Atreides. Equal to Sardaukar-level fighters. *Bene Gesserit Guard - military trained by the Bene Gesserit after the fall of Leto II *Chouhada - Fremen tribal Warriors *Crack Troops -elite or special forces. During the Corrino Empire more or less identical with the Sardaukar. *Cymeks - man-thinking-machine Hybrids developed before the Butlerian Jihad. *Detectors - *Face Dancer Guard - military trained by the Tleilaxu after Leto II's Fall. *Fedaykin Guard - Paul Muad'dibs Fremen Bodyguard. *Fish Speakers - Female Warriors to Leto II. *Fremen Legions - the Fremen Armies during the Jihad. *Futars - human-feline hybrids created by the enemy to hunt the Honored Matres. *Guardians - *Guardian Sisters - Female Elite-Bodyguard troops of the Bene Gesserit. *Guild Mercenaries - free mercenaries employed by the Spacing Guild during the Fremen Jihad. *Hunters - special man-hunt Units deployed by House Harkonnen.Also non-specified Units of the Enemy. *Imperial Bodyguard - the Padishah Emperors Guard.Comprised of Noukkers. *Ixian Guard - the Ixian Confederacys military. *Handlers - Augmented or mutated Humans who led and bred the Futars. *House Guard - the Military of the House Major excluding their police forces and troops deployed for imperial service. *Litter-carriers - *Muad'dib Guards - The Palace Guard during thevearly Atreides Empire. *Patrol - planetary police-forces, usually a section of the House-military. *Priest - accompanied the Fremen Jihadi during Pauls Conquest. During Leto IIs reign the Fish-speakers also fulfilled the role of Priest-military. *Guardians of Tleilax - The military forces of the Bene Tleilax. *Royal Guard - a subdivision of the imperial Military. *Sardaukar Troopers - the common Sardaukar troops *Scouts - light armed Military reconaissance units. *Searchers - *Ship guards - Spacing Guild Security forces. *Shock Troops - Assault- or leading attack troops. *soldier spies - *suburban patrol - part of the planetary Police forces. *Suspensor elite - Imperial Elite Units equipped with suspensor-floating devices. *swordmen - the close-combat specialists of the military, *Vanguard - the Campaigners or spear-point of a military force. Images 2d8be118cfa1710616933c68dd8b7fc51b03883035168065aa2b82317511eb45-1.png 40a7a888fe695de7c8f0326b747dc6b4f863ad125069399a51ec7bcbdd203e9c-1.png 843f4588b5bb159905a49c36faa218f1200dd3ee0af010c9e5ce79bb7cfcfbf0-1.png Duneii-troopers.jpg|Heavy Armored Troopers as depicted in the Computergame Dune 2 510henoe1KL-1.jpg|Military as depicted in the Dune CCG Hqdefault-2-1.jpg|thumb|Light Infantry as depicted in Dune 2 Harko-Sardaukar.jpg|Harkonnen Pretorians 51nCU6VwP4L. SY445 -1.jpg|Weaponsmaster as depicted in the Dune Ccg 51XHsge5dJL. SY445 -1.jpg|Soldier in Body Armour 1 b5f64004796d90d5ae0559a3cfeefe99-1.jpg|Technical Troop as depicted in the Dune CCG 518z5lGAX2L. SY445 -1.jpg 512RMfw3rgL-1.jpg 513Fsz6VV6L-1.jpg 19+THE+SARDUAKAR+WARRIORS.jpg Cover DUNE NTK large+(1)-1.png|Imperial Officer 260px-Dune 1-1.png|Atreides Guards in Cryos 1991 Dune game Hqdefault-3.jpg|Atreides Guards in Dune 2 2019-02-28 03.23.32.jpg|link=Harkonnen Mentat and Assassin Dune-Ccg-Judge-Of-The-Change-1-Jotc-3-1.jpg Dune-Ccg-Judge-Of-The-Change-2-Jotc-1-1.jpg Dune cryo-1.png Dunemessiah-2.jpg Housebattalion.jpg|House officers as depicted in the Dune CCG 300px-Dune two box-1.png|Infantry Mask - Dune 2 Cover art duneinfantrywater-1.jpg|Atreides Soldiers -1984 dune Movie 30074157_4-1.jpg|Gurney Halleck's men - 1984 Dune movie 1496350253694020-1.png|Atreides Marine as depicted in the Dune CCG 516G26CM8NL._SX342_-1.jpg|Heavy Troopers in Dune 2000 Dune_II_-_DOS_-_Harkonnen_Wins-1.png|Light infantry in Dune 2 Jihadi Warriors -Dune book cove4.png|Dune Book Cover 41+DnNXWHJL._SX292_BO1,204,203,200_-1.jpg|Gladiators as depicted in the Dune CCG 2019-02-28-07-33-53-243902304.jpeg|Atreides desert uniform - 2000 TV Miniseries 769a_360x360s.jpg|Atreides officer Jacket - 1984 Movie workun7form.jpg|Atreides working Uniform -1084 Dune movie costume dune-ccg-eye-of-the-storm-covert-venture-51r__51b-zHx5yeL-1.jpg|Atomics commando - As depicted in the Dune CCG linfantry.jpg|Dune 2 light infantry GettyImages-737001-1.jpg|Atreides House Guard in the 2000 TV Miniseries imperial_soldier.jpg|Atreides imperial Soldier -Children of Dune 2003 TV Mi iseries concept art fremen-1.jpg|Fremen heavy troopers in Dune 2 Dune cryo-1.png|AtreidescHouseguard in Cryos 1991 Dune Game f794d9f50a75ba69d44347141a2ec7be-1.jpg|Soldier-Mentats in Dune CCG 51lhYszMsZL._SY445_-1.jpg 51sIYYZ4ZlL._SY445_-1.jpg|Saboteur illustration for thevDune CCG Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-36-58-1.png Screenshot_2019-03-11-16-56-35-1.png Screenshot_2019-03-11-16-55-16-1.png Screenshot 2019-03-25-21-40-01-1.png Dune list.png Cielago-by-randy-asplund.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-26-02-56-53-1.png|pro9aganda troops - Dune CCG Category:Original Dune